Lighthouse
Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costars=Dayo Ade - Justin Sean Kinerney - Adolescente Japonês }} é o quinto episódio da 6ª Temporada e o centésimo oitavo episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 23 de fevereiro de 2010. Hurley deve convencer Jack a acompanhá-lo em uma missão não-especificada, e Jin se depara com uma velha amiga. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost *O voo Oceanic 815 pousa e é dito para Jack que o caixão foi perdido. Jack explica para Locke sobre a perda do caixão. *Os Outros levam os sobreviventes ao Templo, Sayid é imerso na fonte e ressuscita perguntando "O que está acontecendo?" e é dado para Jack a pílula com veneno para ele dar a Sayid. Sayid é testado com um ferro vermelho de quente e Dogen diz a Jack que a escuridão crescendo em Sayid também infectou sua irmã, Claire. *Jin é pego na armadilha para ursos e não leva um tiro de Aldo porque Claire o mata antes. Realidade Alternativa (2004) e David estão tendo problemas de comunicação.]] Jack chega do trabalho em seu apartamento em Los Angeles. Enquanto trocava de roupa, repara em uma cicatriz proveniente de uma cirurgia para retirada de apêndice. Sua mãe, Margo, lhe telefona para saber as novidades sobre o caixão de seu marido, Christian. Depois de dizer que a companhia aérea acredita ter enviado o caixão para Berlim, Jack pergunta sobre a cicatriz. Margo diz que seu apêndice fora retirado quando ele tinha sete ou oito anos, logo após Jack desmaiar na escola. No entanto, o doutor parece não se lembrar bem disso, e diz que "acha" que se lembra. Jack ainda promete ir à casa de sua mãe para ajudá-la a encontrar o testamento de seu pai, o qual ela não consegue achar devido aos vários documentos existentes no escritório de Christian. Ao olhar para o relógio, Jack se despede de sua mãe e sai às pressas. Jack dirige até uma escola (St. Mary's Academy), onde apanha um garoto, David, seu filho. Jack se desculpa algumas vezes por ter se atrasado, mas David parece insatisfeito. No apartamento do doutor, Jack demonstra dificuldades para dialogar com seu filho. Ele vê o livro "The Annotated Alice" nas coisas de David e pergunta se o garoto o está lendo; é quando Jack começa a relembrar que lia esse livro para o filho, quando ele era pequeno. David ignora o pai e sai do quarto. pergunta à Jack se ele sabe sobre "uma Claire Littleton".]] Na cozinha, David pergunta ao pai por que ele quer manter uma conversa com ele, já que eles só se veem uma vez por mês, e deixa claro que quer "acabar com isso". A mãe de Jack lhe telefona, novamente, perguntando onde ele está. Jack vai para casa de sua mãe para tentar achar o testamento de seu pai. Margo Shephard oferece um drinque ao filho, que recusa; é quando ela diz: "Bom para você". A Sra. Shephard confessa ao filho, que David estava bastante aborrecido no funeral de Christian. Jack diz que não estava sabendo disso, alegando que "comunicação não é o forte dele (David)". O doutor ainda revela que não se comunicava bem com Christian, pois tinha medo do pai. Margo menciona que David pode ter medo de Jack também e diz que seu filho deveria perguntar isso para seu neto. percebe fotos dele junto de seu filho.]] Ela, então, acha o testamento dentro de um envelope e, ao lê-lo, pergunta se Christian tinha mencionado alguma vez uma Claire Littleton. Jack arrives home with a pizza and drinks and calls for David, but he is not at home. Later Jack phones David and leaves a message that he is sorry if he did something to upset David. He explains that he is going to drive over to his mother's house and asks David to wait there if he is already there. At David's mother's house Jack finds the key under a pottery rabbit and goes in. Jack then goes to David's room and calls for David but he is not here. He sees music sheets for Chopin's "Fantaisie Impromptu" and some photo booth shots of David and Jack which make him emotional. Jack escuta duas mensagens na secretária eletrônica. A primeira é do Conservatório confirmando a audição de David às 19:00 do dia 24, uma sexta-feira. encontra Dogen na audição.]] A outra mensagem é de Jack ainda em Sidney em que ele diz que "algo aconteceu... e eu só queria ouvir a sua voz" (voz de David). Jack derrama uma lágrima. Jack vai ao Williams Conservatory, onde David toca "Fantaisie Impromptu", de Chopin no piano. Um garoto diz a Jack que David é um músico muito bom, e quando ele sai ele é abraçado pelo seu pai. O homem se vira e diz: "Eles são muito jovens para ter esse tipo de pressão". It is Dogen. promete não cometer os mesmos erros de seu pai.]] Dogen says "it is hard to watch and be unable to help" and adds that David "has a gift". When asked, Jack diz que não sabe a quanto tempo seu filho toca piano. Jack espera pelo seu filho do lado de fora. David says that he made his mom promise not to tell Jack that he was still playing because Jack always made such a big deal of the piano playing. Ele diz que não quer que Jack saiba da audição porque ele não quer que seu pai o veja falhar. Jack tells his son that at David's age his father did not want to see him fail either and that he said that Jack "didn't have what it takes". Jack says he has carried that all his life and that he never wants David to feel that way. He also tells David that he loves him and that in his eyes David can never fail. Linha do Tempo Original (2007) Hurley e Jack e Dogen falam sobre as diferentes opções.]] Jack está olhando seu reflexo na associação na frente do templo. Dogen junta-se a ele e diz que estava receoso que Jack tinha saido. Jack pergunta se sair era uma opção a que Dogen responde que " tudo é uma opção ", mas se Jack saísse, ele teria que pará-lo. Pergunta então a Jack se seus amigos estão voltando. Jack diz que não estão provavelmente. Os dois se agradecem mutuamente pela honestidade de um para com o outro. mexe na água da piscina enquanto Hurley se encaminhava para a cozinha.]] Hurley está jogando "jogo da velha" com Miles quando sugere que precisam comer algo. Miles concorda, e se frustra aparentemente porque o jogo sempre termina do mesmo jeito. Andando dentro do templo, ele tem sua roupa manchada por um homem que agachou-se pelos corredores, derramando algo nele e Hurley pergunta onde é a cozinha. O homem diz que " é abaixo do corredor, Hugo" e Hurley percebe que é Jacob. Jacob diz a Hurley que precisa de sua ajuda e Hurley deve conseguir um papel para escrever seus pedidos. Diz que alguém está vindo à Ilha e precisa que Hurley ajude esse alguém a encontrá-la. Fora do templo, os Outros olham Sayid suspeitamente enquanto se aproximan de Jack. Pergunta o que Jack está escondendo dele. Jack diz que o "outro" queria matar Sayid com o comprimido, que era veneno. Jack explica que o que quer que lhe tenha acontecido, aconteceu com alguma outra pessoa também, e Sayid pergunta quem. tem instruções de Jacob, escritas com tinta em seu antebraço.]] Mais tarde, Dogen descobre Hurley com as instruções detalhadas escritas em seu braço esquerdo, procurando um corredor no templo. Dogen requisita Hurley para retornar ao lugar onde estava antes, mas Jacob aparece para Hurley e diz que pode fazer o que quer e instrui Hurley para dizer a Dogen que é um candidato. Hurley afirma seu status porque é um candidato e está certo em fazer o que o satisfaz. Dogen diz algo em japonês a Hurley (Você é tão afortunado que eu tenho que o proteger. Se não eu cortaria sua cabeça fora."). Depois que Dogen sae, Jacob lembra à Hurley que ele tem que levar Jack com ele. Hurley não acredita que poderá convencer Jack a ir, e pede à Jacob sugestões em como persuadir Jack. Jacob dá somente um sorriso irônico. aponta a sua arma contra Jack.]] Hurley vai a Jack e usa um drama falso sobre sussurros e dos segredos para dizer-lhe da missão de Jacob. Quando Jack se recusa à ir, Hurley diz que Jacob disse à ele que "você precisa levar o Jack." Jack está descrente a respeito do que apenas se ouviu e diz que então ver Jacob. Jack é convencido a ir quando Hurley explica à ele que embora Jacob seja " tipo do morto", ele está no lugar que estão indo. Hurley leva Jack para fora do templo e quando andam ao longo de um córrego, Jack acha uma mochila. É Kate, que aponta uma arma contra eles até que digam o que estão fazendo. Ela diz que Jin foi para o templo e que " Sawyer está sozinho agora". Kate diz que ela que não vai voltar para ao templo mas ela pretende encontrar Claire. Jack diz que Claire não está no acampamento da praia e que o líder do templo disse que algo aconteceu a Claire. Kate diz que irá procurar Claire sozinha. anda ao redor do caixão despedaçado de seu pai.]] Hurley and Jack continue on their way. Hurley wonders what went down between Jack and Kate but Jack explains he wasn't cut out for marriage and kids. Jack finds Shannon's inhaler, upon which Hurley and Jack realize they are at the caves. While there, Hurley speculates that Adam and Eve might be the remains of some of the 815 survivors who have been sent back in time. Jack tells Hurley of how he discovered the caves while chasing after his dead father. Jack looks at his Father's broken coffin which Jack says he smashed because his Father "wasn't in it". Hurley reflects that what they are doing is "old school": "trekking through the jungle on their way to do something they don't quite understand. Good times"! Hurley asks why Jack came back to the island. Hurley say he came because Jacob told him to. Jack pauses and emotionally explains that he came back because he was "broken" and that he was stupid enough to think the Island could fix him. e Hurley examinam o mecanismo do Farol.]] Finally, Hurley and Jack arrive at a five story brick tower: the Lighthouse. Jack breaks the door and they climb to the top where they discover a wheel surrounding a fire bowl and a series of mirrors to reflect the firelight. Hurley says that they have to turn the wheel to heading 108, per Jacob. He begins to turn the wheel and asks Jack to tell him when it reaches that number. The arrow on the gears turn towards 108 and when it passes what we assume is 108 we see some sort of temple (name is Wallace, crossed out) reconhece a sua casa onde viveu sua infância no espelho do Farol.]] As Jack watches he sees scenes reflected in the mirrors and hundreds of names alongside the heading numbers which are engraved around the circumference. His name, "Shephard" is adjacent to the number 23. As he watches the mirror, Jack sees a strange reflection and tells Hurley to stop, but the image vanishes. He then asks Hurley to turn the wheel to his number. Hurley refuses trying to keep to Jacob's instructions so Jack turns the wheel until it reaches 23. They see a reflection of Jack's childhood home. Jack speculates that Jacob has been watching all of them. Jack insistently says he wants Hurley to ask Jacob "right now" why Jacob has been watching him. Jack falls into a rage wanting to know what Jacob wants from him and furiously smashes the mirrors. olha para o oceano, assim como Jacob e Hurley discutem a natureza dos planos de Jacob.]] Afterward Hurley is sitting outside the Lighthouse. Jacob appears and Hurley apologizes for failing in his mission and that the plan for the people to find the Island is "totally screwed". Jacob is unperturbed, telling him the people will find another way. Jack is sitting some distance away, staring out to sea and Hurley realizes that Jacob actually wanted Jack to see what he did. Jacob explains that it was the only way for Jack to see how important he is. Jacob also explains that Jack is here to do something. To get some people to do something you just tell them, but for people like Jack you need to "let them look out at the ocean for a little while". He also explains that he had to get them away from the Temple, because someone bad is about to arrive there. Hurley wants to warn the people at the temple but Jacob explains that it is already too late. No acampamento de Claire interrogates an injured Justin about her son. ]] Claire checks to make sure that Aldo and Justin are dead and then frees Jin from the animal trap. She explains that she has been living in the jungle since the other survivors left the Island three years ago. She starts to help Jin but he passes out. Later at a rough camp where Jin has been brought, Jin discovers a cradle with a makeshift doll constructed from an animal carcass and fur. Claire soon returns with Justin in tow and alive. She indicates that she intends to torture Justin in order to find out where Aaron is. She ties him to a tree and goes to prepare to treat Jin's wounds. When Claire leaves the two men alone, Justin insists that Claire intends to kill them both and says that Jin must free him so that he can snap Claire's neck. Claire boils the medical equipment and sharpens an axe with a stone. está chocada com a revelação de Jin sobre o destino de Aaron.]] Claire returns and treats Jin's wound and stitches the gashes. She explains that she hasn't been alone in the jungle but has a friend who has told her that The Others have Aaron. She also says her father told her The Others have Aaron. She doesn't reveal who her friend is but is keen to know that Jin is still her friend. She threatens Justin with the axe, demanding to know where Aaron is. Justin denies knowing anything about Aaron and says they captured her earlier because she was "picking our people off". She says that The Others at the Temple had stuck her with needles and branded her and shows Jin a nasty scar on her shoulder. Jin stops her from killing Justin by saying that Kate took Aaron off the Island. Claire appears mollified by this but eventually violently strikes Justin in the chest with the axe and kills him. 's friend smiles on arrival at Claire's camp.]] Jin later tells Claire that he lied in the hope of saving Justin's life and that he had actually seen Aaron at the temple with The Others and that she will need him to get to Aaron. Claire says that this is good, because if Kate had really taken Aaron she would have to kill her. The Man in Black then walks into Claire's camp, asking if he is interrupting anything. The Man in Black smiles warmly at Claire. A stunned Jin assumes given the new arrival's form that he is John Locke, but Claire corrects him: "This is not John, this is my friend". Questões não respondidas Linha do Tempo Original Claire * Como ela sabe que o Inimigo não é John Locke? ** Por que ela considera o Inimigo seu amigo? Jacob * O que Jacob quer que Jack faça? * Por que Jacob não quer que Jack e Hugo estejam no Templo? ** Por que ele não quer que mais alguém do Templo esteja fora naquele momento? O Farol * Quem está chegando à Ilha? ** Como esta pessoa encontrará a Ilha agora? Linha do Tempo dos Flash-sideways * Por que Jack não se lembra de sua cirurgia de retirada do apêndice? * O quê Christian Shephard deixou para Claire em seu testamento? * Quem é a mãe de David? ** Por que Jack e ela estão separados? External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet press release